Visions of Blue Eyes
by Styko
Summary: Seto kommt nach einem anstrengenden Tag nach Hause zurück und findet sich alleine in der großen Wohnung. In seiner Müdigkeit sehnt er sich nach jemandem, dem er vertrauen kann und der ihn sicher und geborgen in seinen Armen hält...


Titel: Visions of Blue Eyes

Arbeitstitel: My old Master

Teil: 1/1

Genre: Darkfic

Warning: dark, depri, strange, OOC, beastiality/gijinka, gewissermaßen Shonen Ai (angedeutet)

Pairing: SetoXBlueEyesWhiteDragon-Gijinka (angedeutet)

Bemerkung: *duck* Ich hoffe mich bringt hier keiner wegen des seltsamen Pairings um… Aber nachdem ich vor ein paar Tagen ein paar Gijinkabilder des Weißen Drachen gesehen hatte, hat es mich irgendwie in den Fingern gejuckt so was zu schreiben... *hust* 

Ach, da ich YuGiOh erst vor ein paar Wochen angefangen hab regelmäßig zu gucken und ansonsten nur die ersten Kapitel des Mangas kenne, kann es eventuell vorkommen, dass ein paar Details nicht stimmen (ich hab zum Beispiel keine Ahnung, wie die Kaibas wohnen^^'), über Setos Vergangenheit hab ich mich zwar informiert, aber naja, vielleicht stand da ja nicht alles^^' *shrugs*

Übrigens hat diese Story mal wieder keine richtige Entwicklung, keinen richtigen Handlungsverlauf und irgendwie auch keine wirkliche Logik, folglich ist es wieder was kleines für Zwischendurch^^ (ist ja auch nicht sonderlich lang^^'). Ich wollt halt nur was mit Seto und nem männlichen Drachen-Gijinka schreiben^^ 

Ansonsten... Seto ist ziemlich OOC (nya, wer weiß, vielleicht denkt er in seinen schwachen Momenten ja doch so XD) und irgendwie is' die Story auch seltsam geschrieben, aber naja, entscheidet selbst^^ Viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh und seine Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern Kazuki Takahashi und ich mache auch keinerlei Profit hiermit. Der Inhalt dieser Story entspringt jedoch meiner Fantasie und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

****

**Visions of Blue Eyes**

Mit einem matten Stoß schlage ich die Tür hinter mir zu und warte auf das vertraute Zischen, das die Abriegelung anzeigt. Ein Seufzen entdringt gleichzeitig meiner Kehle, verabscheue ich doch eigentlich dieses ganze Sicherheitsgetue, das für einen Mann meiner Position jedoch unerlässlich ist. Ich bin nun mal Leiter der Kaiba Corporation, auch wenn ich mir manchmal - in meinen schwachen Momenten - wünsche, ich wäre ein ganz normaler Junge, der nach einem anstrengenden Tag nach Hause in die warmen und geborgenen Arme einer vertrauten Person zurückkehren könnte... 

Als ich meinen Koffer mit den Duell Monsters Karten abstelle, warte ich darauf die freudige Stimme meines Bruders zu hören und ihn dann auf mich zustürmen zu sehen um mit seinen großen unschuldigen Augen nach meinem Tag zu fragen, so wie es nun schon seit Jahren sein Ritual ist. Früher hat er mich noch umarmt, heute nicht mehr. Vielleicht fühlt er sich inzwischen zu groß dafür oder es erscheint ihm, dass es mir unangenehm ist. Vielleicht beides. 

Nachdem nun schon einige Sekunden verstrichen sind, ohne dass Mokuba auf mich zustürmt erinnere ich mich, dass er mit der Schule weggefahren ist. Eine kleine Nadel sticht in mein Herz, als ich bemerke, dass ich ganz allein bin. Genauso wie damals, als er angefangen hat mich nicht mehr zu umarmen. Ich würde es nie zugeben, aber es fehlt mir. Diese Umarmungen. Sie waren die einzig freundliche und warme Geste, die ich im Verlauf meiner Tage zu spüren bekam. 

Während ich meine Schuhe abstreife und sie achtlos im Eingang stehen lasse, entspannt sich mein Gesicht. Wenn ich schon alleine bin, muss ich nicht die Maske der Kälte auflassen, die mir in meinem beruflichen Leben ansonsten so gute Dienste erweist, die sich aber immer fester auf mein Gesicht heftet und von der ich Angst habe, sie eines Tages nicht mehr absetzen zu können.

Die warmen und geborgenen Arme einer vertrauten Person...

Wie oft habe ich mir so etwas schon gewünscht. Es ist schon so lange her, seit mir dies vergönnt war. So lange schon seit Mutter und Vater beide gingen und uns hier alleine ließen. 

Ein weiteres Seufzen entdringt meiner Kehle, eine schwächliche Geste, die ich sonst immer vermeide, doch heute kann ich es nicht unterdrücken. Ich möchte nicht an früher denken und tue es doch immer wieder. Vergessen ist manchmal besser als erinnern. Manchmal...

Warme und geborgene Arme... wie sehr ich sie mir wünsche...

In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer bleibe ich stehen und schaue in die Dunkelheit, die sich vor mir erstreckt. Schwach findet meine Hand den Weg zum Lichtschalter und betätigt ihn. Einen Moment überlege ich, das Licht gedimmt zu halten, doch ich habe Angst einzuschlafen. Ich bin müde. Sehr müde. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Noch anstrengender als sonst. Schule, Geschäftsessen, Vertragsverhandlungen. Eigentlich bin ich viel zu jung für all den Stress, doch wer außer mir kann es denn sonst tun? Ich vertraue nicht auf andere Personen. Mokuba ist der einzige, der mein Vertrauen genießt. Mokuba und... Mein Blick gleitet zurück in den Flur, wo ich den Koffer mit meinen Karten achtlos abgestellt habe. Normalerweise schließe ich ihn immer gleich ein. Aber ich bin zu müde... so müde, dass ich vielleicht schon träume...?

Ein bläulich schimmernder Nebel hüllt den Flur in ein mystisches Licht. Er hat seinen Ursprung in dem geöffneten Kartenkoffer, quillt daraus hervor bis er den gesamten Flur einhüllt. Ich bin zu müde um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, die Schwere lastet auf meinem ganzen Körper. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich mich kaum bewegen.

Doch warum sollte ich mich bewegen? Ich weiß, dass mir keine Gefahr droht. Weder von dem Nebel noch von der Gestalt, die plötzlich in ihm auftaucht. Eine große menschliche Gestalt, bedeckt nur von einem leinenen Lendenschurz. Haut wie edelstes Porzellan, die weißen Haare bläulich schimmernd und die Augen so tiefblau und eisig wie das Polarmeer. Und doch ist es als sähen sie warm auf mich hinab, als strahlten sie eine Geborgenheit aus uralter Zeit aus. 

Zwei Arme schlingen sich von hinten um meinen Körper, fühlen sich warm und geborgen an.

„Meister", die sanfte Stimme dringt an mein Ohr, lässt in mir die Erinnerungen alter Zeiten aufblitzen und sie gleich wieder vergessen. Ich kenne ihn... und ich vertraue ihm. Die Schwere in meinen Gliedern wird stärker und ich gebe den Versuch auf mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Doch ich falle nicht, denn seine starken Arme halten mich fest, stützen mich. 

„Was begehrt Ihr?" Sein Gesicht vergräbt sich in meinem Nacken, ich spüre den kühlen Atemzug über meine Haut streichen und empfinde ihn als angenehm. Meine eine Hand hebt sich wie von alleine, streicht schwach durch sein schimmerndes Haar. Die eisklaren blauen Augen fangen meine auf, sehen fragend und ich erinnere mich an die Frage, die er an mich gerichtet hat.

„Baden", kommt es schläfrig über meine Lippen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde ich jeden Moment einschlafen. Hier und jetzt, direkt in seinen Armen, darauf vertrauen könnend, dass er mich beschützt. 

Zwei starke Arme heben mich vom Boden, fast so als wäre ich eine Feder. Es kommt mir vor als schwebte ich durch die Wohnung, während er mich ins Bad trägt und mich dort vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl niederlässt. 

Mit trüben Blick schaue ich ihm zu, wie er das Wasser in die große Wanne einlässt, die Badeöle sorgsam auswählt, ohne ein Wort, genau wissend, was ich begehre.

Er geht zurück zur Tür um das Licht zu dimmen, bevor er zu mir zurück kommt und neben mir in die Knie geht. Seine Hände gleiten über meinen Körper, entledigen mich langsam meiner Kleidung. Ich spüre sie auf meiner Haut, kalt wie Eis und gleichzeitig doch wärmend. 

Wieder hebt er mich hoch, wieder ohne das geringste Zeichen von Anstrengung und lässt mich sanft in das heiße Wasser hinab. Mit einem Schwamm fährt er über meinen Körper, reinigt mich vom Schmutz des Tages und hinterlässt ein Kribbeln, wo seine eisige Haut meine berührt. 

Meine Hand fährt langsam seinen Arm hinauf, ziehen seinen Körper näher heran, sodass ich den Kopf an seine Brust lehnen kann. Ich spüre seine Finger durch mein Haar und die anderen über meinen Rücken streichen. Sanft und stetig, eine Geste, an die ich mich noch erinnern kann. Von früher... nicht ganz früher, noch in diesem Leben – und gleichzeitig doch in einem anderen. Die Arme meiner Mutter. Wie sie mich hält und mich streichelt. Damals fühlte ich mich warm und geborgen. So lang habe ich dies vermisst, so lange... 

Die Kombination des heißen Wasserdampfes und seines Streichelns ist einschläfernd. Verstärkt durch die starke Müdigkeit, die auf mir lastet. Matt hebe ich meinen Kopf, sehe in seine Augen und öffne meinen Mund um ihm mein Verlangen nach dem Bett mitzuteilen. Doch noch bevor ein Ton über meine Lippen dringt, hebt er mich aus dem Wasser. 

Ich stehe mit meinen Füßen auf dem Boden, an ihn gelegt, als er mich abtrocknet und habe doch gleichzeitig das Gefühl ich würde schweben. Seine Haut ist glatt und makellos, sein Fleisch hart und muskulös. Seine Arme... warm und geborgen. Er schlingt ein warmes Handtuch um mich, dann wieder die Arme um meinen Körper die mich hochheben. Mein Kopf sinkt an seine Brust, als er mich hinausträgt, durch die Wohnung in das dunkle Schlafzimmer. 

Während er das Handtuch wieder von meinem Körper loslöst, lässt er mich auf das Bett sinken. Ich spüre die kalte Seide auf meiner nackten Haut, die er nun sanft über mich streift. Ein Streicheln über den Kopf, dann wendet er sich ab. Ich halte ihn nicht auf, weiß dass er wiederkommt, dass er nur das Badewasser ablässt und die Lichter in der restlichen Wohnung löscht. 

Meine Augen fallen zu, werden von der Müdigkeit übermannt. Schon fast schlafend höre ich ihn zurück ins Zimmer kommen. Ich muss meine Augen nicht öffnen um zu wissen, dass er sich neben mir auf den Boden niederlässt und mich mit seinen eisigen Augen stumm beobachtet, beschützt. 

Meine Hand schiebt sich unter der Bettdecke hervor, sucht nach Halt, die sie sogleich bekommt. 

Warme, starke Arme, die mich geborgen halten... mein Wunsch, mein Traum...

Kaum merklich öffnen sich meine Augen, sehen ihn dort sitzen, wie das Mondlicht seinen Haaren einen silbernen Schein verleiht. Wie die eisblauen Augen erneut fragend auf mich hinabsehen.

„Halt mich", flüstere ich leise. 

Seine Bewegungen sind geschmeidig, fließend als er aufsteht und sich zu mir unter die Decke legt. Seine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Körper und ich bette meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust. 

Das ruhige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes wirkt wieder einschläfernd auf mich. Das erneute Streicheln über mein Haar und meinen Rücken ebenfalls. 

Die warmen und geborgenen Arme einer vertrauten Person... endlich... ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich in einen ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf falle, wie er mir schon lange nicht mehr vergönnt war. 

~ Owari ~


End file.
